A Little Surprise
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: Seven-year-old Seto goes to school one day to find a little surprise in his backpack...


**A Little Surprise**

**Okay let's get this over with- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now that that's over with, let's get on with the story!**

_Seven-year-old Seto goes to school only to find a little surprise in his backpack..._

'Bye, Mom!' I call as I climb on board the bus. Another day of school for me. At least today is Friday so it's not too bad. Only problem is, I don't have anything good for Show-and-Tell. Oh well.

That's odd. My bag is feeling a little heavier than it normally is. I guess Mom packed an extra big lunch for me today. I wonder why my one-year-old baby brother Mokuba didn't come to say goodbye to me this morning. Normally whenever I have to go to school, he starts crying, like he doesn't want me to go. I love my baby brother so much. I wish I could take him to school with me but it's against the rules. This morning though, there wasn't a sound in his bedroom. I guess he was really tired. At least I'll have the whole weekend to play with little Mokie.

There goes the bell. Time to start the school day. 'We'll start with Show-and-Tell this morning kids!' says our teacher Miss Howard. Oh bother. 'Don't worry 'bout it Seto. I didn't bring anything good either.' whispers my friend Jack. I grin at him. I set my backpack on the table and start to undo the straps. I lift up the fold...

...and nearly jump out of my seat as Mokuba crawls out of my bag! He gives me a little smile and holds out his hands to me. I hear Miss Howard gasp. The other kids are whispering. 'Seto, what is a baby doing here?' asks Miss Howard. I look at my baby brother. Little Mokie looks at me, still reaching out with his little hands, looking a little desperate now. Wait a minute, I have an idea... 'It's my Show-and-Tell, Miss- my baby brother, Mokuba.' I tell her.

'Looking after a baby brother isn't always easy' I tell the class, baby Mokuba in my arms. 'Especially if he hides in your school bag.' At this everyone laughs, even Miss Howard. I think she's starting to warm to my baby brother. 'Everywhere I go, my baby brother wants to come too. I'll show you.' I give Mokie to my friend Sarah. She sets Mokie at the very end of the classroom. Everyone watches as Mokie stands up and toddles straight up to me. He raises his arms to me, going 'Ah, ah, ah!' 'Aww!' everyone says, even Miss Howard. I pick up my baby brother and give him a cuddle. 'There's only one thing my baby brother does that I don't like.' I say then wince as Mokuba pulls a lock of my hair! Ow! I hate it when he does that! 'See what I mean! If you ever hold my baby brother, make sure you keep your hair out of his reach!' I say. Everyone laughs and I sit back down, placing Mokuba on my lap. 'I must say Seto, that was excellent.' says Miss Howard. I feel Mokuba grip my hand tightly. 'Do you want me to call your mother now and come collect your brother?' she asks. I consider it. Yes, I think she might as well- but baby Mokie shakes his head. 'Awww!' the class goes again. Mokie doesn't want to go? I give him a little cuddle. Miss Howard looks at my baby brother and smiles. 'Maybe we'll let your brother stay, just for today.' she says.

I jump off the bus, clutching Mokie tight. Mom comes out to greet us, a look of great relief on her face. She scoops Mokuba up and gives him a big hug. 'Was he with you all this time Seto?' she asks. I nod happily. 'He was hiding in my backpack when I went into school this morning.' I explain. 'Everyone loved him, and he was very good all day.' Mokuba nods happily. It's true. Everybody did love my baby brother today. But not as much as I love him.

'_Did I seriously do that?' asks thirteen-year-old Mokuba Kaiba. Eighteen-year-old Seto laughs. 'Yes you did! You were the best Show-and-Tell I ever brought in to school!' he says. Mokuba stares at the floor, smiling sadly. 'I guess I was a pain in the neck. I still am.' he says. Seto kneels down and gives his little brother a cuddle. 'Don't say that. You were never a pain for me. Except of course when it came to pulling my hair!' he laughs. Mokuba looks at his brother, then reaches out and pulls a lock of Seto's hair. Seto winces. 'Ow! You cheeky little monkey! Time for your punishment! Tickle Torture!' he says. Mokuba makes a run for it. 'Run away!' he yells as Seto chases his little brother around the Kaiba mansion, laughing. As he chases Mokuba, Seto thinks 'No matter how old he gets and no matter what he does, Mokuba will always be my baby brother and I love him no matter what.'_

**The End**

**Hope you like the story. I know Seto and Mokuba's mom died when Seto was five but for this story, I've kept her alive. Reviews please!**


End file.
